A Modernized Divergent Story
by m9shadowhunters
Summary: This story is about the main Divergent Characters, plus some of my own characters in high school. A FourTris romance eventually. Rated T just in case. My mind might go others places...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tobias POV

I see a very pretty girl walking down the hallway at school, Central High in Florida.

"Tobias! P-Lease. I am your girlfriend not her," said my girlfriend Bianca pointing to the girl who blushed.

"Whatever, I have to go to class," I said as I walked away. I don't even like Bionca anymore, but I'm just too scared to break up with her. Luckily, I am smart and Bionca isn't so we don't have any classes together. I walk into Algebra and sit in my usual spot next to Ally. Our Algebra teacher is awesome. She understand that teenagers like to talk so we have 10 minutes to talk freely.

"So how are you and Bionca. I heard her yelling at you," asked Ally.

"She is trying to rule my life again."

"Just break up with her then. I'm sure all the girls would be dying to date you."

"How do you know that,"

"Well," she sighed, "Because I am one of them," Then class started. Since Ms. Wu lets us talk for 10 minutes she will not let us talk during the class unless we are working in a partners or groups.

Ally POV

At the end of the day we have a study hall where we can sit anywhere in the school and grounds and do homework or something. Normally, I just listen to music and sleep or watch people on the grounds. I see Tobias walk over to Bionca and start talking to her. She smiled. SERIOUSLY. I thought he was going to break up with her. I sighed just as one of my brothers was walking over.

"What's your issue this time?" asked my brother Uriah.

"I confessed to Tobias and he said he was going to break up with her. And as you can see that didn't work." Uriah knew about my feelings for Tobias.

"Maybe, you ask Zeke to find some info for you. I mean they are best friends," All of my friends walk over after this. Zeke and Shauna, Christina and Will and Marlene. They all of a boyfriend or girlfriend. Except me.

"What are you guys doing this afternoon?" I asked them.

"Nothing. Why?" asked Christina.

"Do you guys want to come over and swim this afternoon? Afterall it is a Friday,"

"Sure!" they all said at once.

Since Zeke, Uriah and I are triplets and I was born first and the only girl, I was given the most expensive things I was the one with the car. I was lucky except the boys could take it whenever they wanted or I drive them. I do not trust them so I drive them wherever they want to go. My brothers and I hope in my brand new black Chevy Camaro Convertible and drive home.

"Hey, Ally do you mind if I invite Tobias over to swim?" asked Zeke.

"Sure, whatever," I said sitting at the breakfast bar in our giant kitchen. Our parents are millionaires we have a giant house but Mom and Dad don't let having so much money get to us. We act just like regular people.

**Hope you enjoy my first Fanfic! :)**

**~M~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutouts to:**

**dinah prince**

**Thanks for adding my stroy to your favorites! :)**

**To: JodiCatherine:**

**Thanks for adding my story to your favorites and giving a review. Fourtris is coming don't worry, Ally just starts off the story...**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Ally POV

I was sun tanning in my beach chair dressed in a navy blue with turquoise spots Bandeau bathing suit top, listening to music when I was asked to swim. I used to be on a swim team but I quit and I am a really good swimmer. I put my Beats down on my chair and saw that Tobias was walking towards me. I pretended not to notice him and ran on to the boardwalk and dived right into the water. It was so warm.

"OMG! Ally that was awesome!" spat Uriah trying to act cool. It didn't work. I got out of the water and went on the boardwalk again.

"Hey Zekey!" I screamed and jumped right on him. He screamed to and we both started laughing to hard we had to get out of the water so we didn't suck up some water while laughing. Tobias was just there staring at me, obviously about how good I looked. No jk he wasn't.

"Come everybody. Lets play King of the Dock!" I said.

Everyone even Tobias joined in. I was drying off when iPhone went off.

(**Bold-Ally **Regular-Other Person)

Its my mom.

**Hey Mom. How are you?**

Hi Ally! Me and Dad are good. Where are your brothers?

**Over here. Want me to get them?"**

That would be great!

**ZEKE. URIAH GET OVER HERE!**

Ok, honey you didn't need to yell. I think you burst my eardrum.

**Sorry.**

Ok, you guys me and dad would like to tell you that we can come home for the holidays!

**OMG really?!**

Yes! We are so excited

**Awesome! We are having a party so I am going to return to my friends! I am so happy!**

Me too! Love you call me if you need anything!

"Aren't you guys excited? Mom and Dad are going to be home for Christmas!" I asked the boys.

"Dude, we are so excited!" said Uriah. We started jumping up and down and throwing sand in each others faces.

"Ok guys calm down what are you guys so excited about?" asked Mar, along with everyone behind her.

"Our parents are coming home for Christmas!" yelled Uriah.

Enjoy, but it isn't that good anyways...

~M~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

Everybody left and I was sitting on the couch on my iPad listening to music and talking to my friend Cam. I guess I fell asleep because I was rudely shaken awake by Zeke.

I opened up my eyes and Zeke said "We thought you were dead!"

"What, Why?" I answered back. I thought I had only been sleeping for a few hours.

"Al is 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Oh, wow. I'm still tired."

"We need to clean up," I looked around the kitchen was spotless like it usually is.

"Um, why, the kitchen is spotless."

"You should see the backyard."

I got up walked out to the backyard and saw that is wasn't that messy. The chair were out of place and there was cups and plates on the tables. My brothers are seriously idiots. This is a 2 second project. I moved the chairs back in place and stacked up the cups and plates. I put them in the dishwasher and picked up my stuff that was all over the couch and brought them upstairs into my bedroom.

We decided to have another party on Saturday where everyone could sleepover. I invited Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will and Cam. My brother invited Tobias. We haven't been really talking to much after I saw him with Bionca. I had food outside and my mom bought us and giant water trampoline. Our beach area is blocked of so now fish or anything can get into the swimming area. We jumped on the trampoline, played king of the dock and just swam until it was pitch black. Tobias showed up not to long after dusk, by himself surprisingly. Cam asked me out when we were sitting on the couch by our self. I said yes of course but no one knew about it yet. I had a really good idea. We all fell asleep at 11:00. I set my phone for 6:30 when sunrise was. My phone vibrated underneath me. I woke up Cam and I grabbed one of Uriah's pop tarts and we went outside at sunrise. I texted Shauna to wake everyone up and so she take a picture of us. Shauna came out to the balcony with everyone and I signaled Shauna. Cam kissed right as the sun was coming up and Shauna snapped a few pictures and walked away. Tobias was left staring at us as we snacked on pop tarts.

**Zeke POV**

Shauna woke me up and told me to go out on the balcony. I saw my sister and Cam making out just as the sun started rising. I looked at Shauna who was taking pictures. This was all a set up. I looked at her and kissed her. This morning was a magical one.

"How long has your sister been dating him?" asked Tobias.

"I don't know, Shauna woke me up and that was what saw. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I broke up with Bionca, so I could date her…" he answered back, very depressed.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't know. Ally told me that she told you that she liked you and then saw you with her...so she probably wasn't happy and gave up on you. Sorry, dude."

**I just thought that it would be cool to have Zeke's POV. That probably won't happen again. Sorry I haven't been able to update recently... Enjoy!**

**~M~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok...so I desided that each chapter I am going to reveal and non-personal fact. So not my name or anything like that. **

**This chapter's fact is...my favorite sport is...Softball! And Cheer is my second! **

**Thank you to everybody who favorited my story! I really like reviews too! Tell me anything that you would like to happen and I might include it...**

**Enjoy!**

**~M~**

**Chapter 4**

**Ally POV **

I was showering after everybody left on Sunday morning and after the romantic kiss I shared with Cam. Someone knocked on my en-suite door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Zeke" he replied.

"Come in, what do you want?"

"Um, Tobias broke up with Bionca...and was going to ask you out and now he really depressed."

"Oh um. Well tell him that I'm sorry but he should have broke up with her faster," I said. That was very rude but he deserved it. Zeke walked out to deliver the message.

"Al, you just broke his heart."

"Oh good god."

The following week slowly passed. Saturday was my brothers and my big 16th birthday bash! I am so excited. My parents gave me the money to buy my car because they weren't home. So now they get to come home for an entire weekend! Eek! I was showering and there was another knock on my door. Ugg what is with people wanting to see me when I am showering.

"Who is it?"

"Your hairstylist," she sounded eerily familiar.

"You're early, but come in,"

"I just wanted to get set up."

"What's your name?"

"Hana. Hana Pedred." I screamed.

"Mom!" Once I was finished with my shower, I got dressed and hugged my mom until we both couldn't breathe.

"I can't believe my baby girl is 16 years old!" My mom said crying.

"Mom I have been 16 for a month now," I said.

"Let's get you ready," she said. She braided my hair and did some natural makeup, then let me decide my outfit. I chose a flowy turquoise long sleeve shirt with a large owl necklace and short shorts with cute brown boots.

During the party no one talked to me, so I decided just to go into my room. This was more of my brothers party then mine. Someone knocked at my door. It was Tobias.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? Isn't it your party?" He asked softly.

"It's supposed to be," I replied back. We talked forever until we both fell asleep. He was in my chair and I was in my bed of course. The next morning he was gone so I got up took a shower and put on some comfy clothes. I quietly walked downstairs and graded one of Uriah's pop tarts and walked back up stairs. Zeke was in the couch but he was probably sleeping so he didn't hear me. I was in my room until 11 and my mom called my name. I came downstairs and saw all of my presents from my friends on the island with my family surrounding them.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your mini party, since you disappeared," said Zeke.

"No one came looking for me so I just hung out with Tobias all night."

"Wait you hung out with Tobias?" Asked Zeke

"He came into my room looking for me and we just talked all night."

I got mostly money and makeup from everybody. I texted everyone a thank you and went swimming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I have been so busy during vacation...**

**This weeks fact is my favorite color is turquoise! **

**Here's Chapter 5! **

**~M~ **

**Chapter 5**

Tobias POV

Tonight we have a Christmas dance that we have to bring a girl to so, I had to search. I found a really pretty girl named Tris **(JodiCatherine, there it is..)** with golden hair. So I am getting ready so I can go pick her up.

Ally POV

I am so excited to go to the dance with Cam. He is amazing and he treats me like I am his princess or something. I love it! I went shopping with Christina to find an outfit that Cam would really like. I got a dress with a white lace top and a flowy thigh-length skirt, along with white pumps.

At the dance I was talking to Christina and Will as Tobias and a girl with really pretty golden hair. That's when jealousy came over me. The organizer of the dance came over to me and Christina and asked us if we wanted to do a tumbling sequence. We agreed and had to figure out the song. We chose Becky from the Block by Becky G. Cam showed up with Zeke and Uriah. By the look on his face they scared him with their horrid singing.

"I'm going to be performing a tumbling sequence tonight with Christina later," I told Cam.

"Nice. I'll enjoy seeing you tumble. Now will you dance with me?" asked Cam as a Thinking Out Loud came on.

"Sure, if you can keep up with me!" I said. He probably thought I was joking, but I wasn't.

The organizer came up to me and Christina and told us to get ready. We were both wearing spandex so we just took off our pumps. Once the music started Christina and I where off with back-handspring, back tucks, back layouts and any other tumble move you can think of.

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I were talking and then I heard a bunch of cheering and Zeke called me over. I walked up to the dance floor and saw Ally and Christina tumbling all around, doing thing backflips and such. I knew she used to cheer but I didn't know she was this good. I am very jealous of her. Stop. Stop. I have a girl. Tris was totally loving their performance, while I was having a fight with myself.

After the performance, Tris and Ally were talking about random girl stuff. They both screeched and ran to the dance floor, I think because of the song. But, before they got there a guy purposely dumped an oily liquid on the dance floor. I ran after the girls to stop them but I was too late.

**Ally POV**

"How long have you known Tobias?" asked Tris.

""Forever, he has been friends with my brother Zeke for as long as I can remember," I answered with a laugh. Over the speakers we heard the start of Uptown Funk and screeched, then ran toward the dance floor. Tobias was running behind us for a reason that I didn't know then. Once we got onto the floor it was really slippery. I slipped on the floor and smacked my head onto the floor. With screaming pain in my head, leg and arm blackness took over.

**Enjoy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I am having and major writers block and been really busy.**

**This chapters fact is...I don't like dresses but I do sort of like skirts**

**Enjoy**

**~M~**

Chapter 6

**Ally POV**

I wake up to Mom, Dad, Zeke and Uriah all talking. I groan, my entire body hurts.

Al, you're awake!" screeches Uriah.

"Yeah with a burst eardrum thanks to you," I said, "HOw long have I been out?"

"You have been out 2 weeks," said Dad.

"Oh good god...has Christmas passed yet?" I said smirking.

"No, dear… I can see you are back to your self!" Mom said laughing.

"Well we will see you on Christmas Eve. Thank god you woke up before we left, bye" said Dad as they kissed all of our heads.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but take care if you sister, please," said Mom to my brothers.

"I think that I will take better care of myself then they will of me!" I said laughing. I get to glares shot right at me. Mom and Dad left.

We're gonna go and get the gang, alright," said Zeke.

"Wait! What happened to Tris?"

"Um… they don't know yet...as of an hour ago she hasn't woken up yet…" said Uriah. I gasped.

**Tobias POV**

It has been 2 weeks and none of the girls have woken up yet. I look down at Tris. She is so pretty and I love her so much even though I just met her. She just looks to life-less. I wonder how Ally is doing. The doctors have no idea when Tris will wake up, but they think soon. I look at my phone and see a text from Zeke:

_Z- Ally woke up! :)_

_T-Nice! I be over in a few_

_C- Yay! I hope she can shop! lol jk! :)_

_W- Omw!_

_M- Yay! Chris you r ridiculous!_

_S-Yeaaaa! Omw_

I leave to go down to Ally's room. I have only seen her once or twice. In the room I see Christina and Ally talking about shoes. Surprise.

"Tobias!" she says very happy and cheery.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" I asked sounding very concerned.

"I'm good but I hurt everywhere," she says.

"Thats good," I said and she looked at me confused, "Well if you didn't feel anything it would mean you're paralyzed."

"Oh haha, yeah," she said laughing. Then Will, Mar and Shauna all walk in.

"ALLY!" screams Shauna.

"SHAUNA!" Ally screams back. Those 2 are like sisters.

"Hey! Mar! Will! How are you guys?" Ally asked hugging Shauna.

"Good, just bored cause you aren't around," said Will and Marlene nodded.

"You're joking right?" Ally said laughing.

"Actually no," said Marlene.

A doctor came in and said that Ally could got home tomorrow. Everybody had left except Uriah and Zeke who are going to stay the night. I took one last stop into Tris's room but some doctors stopped me.

"I'm sorry but we are bringing Beatrice to the ICU because she might be dying," said a doctor. **(A/N: That probably makes no sense but lets just say she is in really bad condition) **I was speechless and didn't know what to say. So I walked away and went home.


	7. Authors Note

Ok..

I have desire to end this story. I don't know what to do. Sorry to all of those who wanted know what happened. Everyone stayed with each other. Tris woke up and she and Tobias got together...

Farewell...

? ~M~?


End file.
